Session 14
(15:10:37) theweepingman är nu känd som STExalted (15:10:43) Lost_ Mibbit@122.164.orw.mjm kom in i rummet. (15:11:06) Du är nu känd som Dragon_ (15:12:16) kinglugia Mibbit@115.164.vq.gm kom in i rummet. (15:12:24) kinglugia är nu känd som Peerless (15:15:50) Shadell är nu känd som Spider (15:38:12) STExalted: The attempt at uncovering possible DBs breeding conspiracy doesn't seem to go over well. Alternatively, there might be no attempt, crazy as that sound. Regardless, now is the good time to run the plan to take over Twin Rivers. For the benefit of enlightened rule, of course. (15:38:36) STExalted: You are all currently at Lost_ Manse, at the Conference Room. As always. (15:43:08) Lost_: "Well, it seems that the whole Dragon Blooded breeding thins is a bust for now." (15:44:07) Peerless: "...Didn't get any truly useful information." (15:45:10) Lost_ lämnade rummet (quit: Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (15:45:30) Lost_ Mibbit@122.164.orw.mjm kom in i rummet. (15:46:35) Lost_: "Lets ignore the matter for now. If we ever get around to conquering the country then we will have ample of resources and reasons to go find them." (15:46:42) Spider: "So, first we get the Guild's permission, then deliver an ultimatum on behalf of the people. THen we just march on up to the castle and take over." (15:46:58) Spider: "Or wherever the government building is. It's not really that important." (15:48:53) Spider: "Dragon leads and everyone just follows her naturally because Dragon's adorable like that, and then if any of the army tries to stop we try to talk them down and then subdue them. No one goes all glowy evil anathemaish.' (15:49:58) Spider: "Any objections?" (15:50:02) Spider: "Anyone else we want to bring in?" (15:50:50) Peerless: "A DragonBlooded or two wouldn't hurt" (15:51:04) Lost_: "Well, I have contact with the gods and elementals in the area. I am in friendly relations with them and am at first name basis with them." (15:51:04) Spider: "Factions in the country." (15:51:13) Spider: "So get permission." (15:51:20) Spider: "Blessings." (15:51:24) Spider: "Make this legitimate." (15:51:25) Dragon_: "A Prince of the Earth /would/ give the whole thing some legitimacy." Dragon adds (15:51:37) Spider: "Do you want to use one as a figurehead?" (15:52:11) Lost_: "I doubt that an Exalt will contend with being /just/ a figurehead." (15:52:49) Peerless: "Advisory position then? Or maybe deal with the smaller affairs while we deal with the more important ones?" (15:52:50) Spider: "Besides this is a small independent country between two powers full of Dragonblooded. If an independent dragonblooded shows up out of nowhere to launch a well financed rebellion would you believe he was really independent?" (15:53:33) Spider: "Obviously we should use who we can get. But if we put one in the forefront of the revolution, who's going to believe we're really running things?" (15:53:57) Lost_: "You'd be surprised Spider." (15:54:40) Spider: "Besides it's probably not a great idea to just leave the whole country stewing after a few things I may or may not have done..." (15:54:59) Lost_: "Keep in mind that Peerless and I are from Lookshy. It won't be that easy, especially if they suspect Realm infiltrators. Especially after what they tried in Thorns." (15:55:24) Dragon_: "The problem would be finding a Dragonblooded who would agree with our cause. I don't think Violet Soul would do that yet. But didn't you have some Dragonblooded allies, Peerless?" (15:55:36) Spider: "The people hate the current regime, and as for Peerless and you... Why are you going to announce you're from Lookshy?" (15:55:57) Spider: "I mean, in terms of actual significant domestic actors who do we need to appease first?" (15:56:10) Lost_: "We won't. But remember what we were a part of. Lookshy still dosen't know what happened." (15:56:41) Spider: "So you don't go out in the public eye that often. It's not like there are posters of you everywhere. Just grow a beard or something." (15:57:40) Lost_: "That is not going to be so easy Spider. Especially once Peerlesss starts training the soldiers and I start training crafts men." (15:57:54) Peerless: "...I don't think growing a goatee and a straw hat would make a nice disguise, especially against Exalts" (15:58:05) Peerless: "Despite them being hilarious" (16:02:38) Lost_: "In any case that is all for later. What is our plan /now/?" (16:05:54) Spider: "Placate domestic actors who I haven't already nullified and build legitimacy, then march to the palace." (16:08:03) Dragon_: "Lost, are the local spirits involved in the politics? Qould you find us allies there?" (16:09:52) Lost_: "I have their ears, but they are not involved in mortal politics. Not this close to Lookshy. The immaculate faith is not prevalent here but Lookshy enforces similar principals." (16:11:43) Peerless: "If the Exalts associated with the government do not yield...I 'll have to duel them...let's hope that they will be persuaded to join our side." (16:57:58) Spider: /me slips into the guild's headquarters disguised as an errand boy. A few seconds in an empty hallway transform the little spider into an aged merchant, his arms weighed down with gold rings and his belly fat from food too rich. And then he swings through the doors into the council. At first they are angry, demanding he apologize for this behavior. (16:58:43) Spider: But the old merchant, though the guild knows him not, is dressed in the armor of his trade, silks and jade and the accoutrements of wealth. He makes them listen. And listen they do. (16:58:43) Spider: The old merchant speaks of a country, of lost profits and vanishing trade. He speaks of a kingdom that cannot police itself, cannot send its riches down the river or trade. He speaks of a corrupt king who takes the wealth of hardworking honest merchants. (16:58:43) Spider: And then, as they confront these facts, he speaks of a solution. Rebranding, a new label. A new group to take the throne, speaking of change and bringing hope to the people while keeping the truly important loyalties in mind. The administration, the status quo preserved. A bad king deposed and trade restored. (16:58:43) Spider: Best he speaks that all the guild need do is nothing. To sit and watch and then make a deal with the victor is surely the ideal path. And then he turns and leaves, letting the factors think their thoughts. He is followed of course, and lost almost immediately as a simple errand girl runs out of the guild building on work. (17:25:46) Peerless: Following the direction his underground contacts gave him, Peerless navigated the black market located in an alley within the town of Twin Rivers, eventually managing to get a meeting with the leader of the most reputable and honorable criminal group, a large, bald man that goes by the name of Sorrowful Sage. (17:25:56) Peerless: After some time negotiating, the two managed to secure an agreement - get every criminal and thugs to not intervene during the takeover to minimize casualties, and they get to continue their operations. (17:26:04) Peerless: The same thing was repeated to the other notable criminal leaders that the contact gave him, and their agreement was also unanimous. (17:30:16) Peerless: All this was done thanks to Spider's disguise of a beard and a straw hat...with some Solar Charms to boost his presence upon the others. (17:41:16) Peerless lämnade rummet (quit: Quit: http://www.mibbit.com ajax IRC Client). (17:51:09) Lost_: Lost_ sighs as he walks towards the bar where the leader of the “army” was drinking out his sorrows. He hated drinking as the poison people ingested was never as bad as the one that came out. Still, he had work to do and he was going to do it. (17:51:17) Lost_: He paused at the entrance taking in the atmosphere. It was a sombre one, what with recent events. He looked around and saw various soldiers drinking and trying to raise their spirits. But they were not why he was here. (17:51:24) Lost_: He walked towards the bartender and sat next to the person who was practically drinking the poison like it was water. (17:51:35) Lost_: “And here is the great leader of the army. I honestly expected more.” Lost_ snarked as he took hold of the latest bottle and pulled it away from his companion. (17:51:54) Lost_: “And here is a fool who will get a dagger in his throat if he doesn’t mind his own business.” The captain replied turning towards lost. (17:52:00) Lost_: The captain was a rough man, with an unshaved face and bloodshot eyes. There were stains visible on his clothing and it was clear that he had been through a lot. (17:52:06) Lost_: “I have been where you are, and drinking isn’t going to help. If anything, it will just make things worse.” (17:52:12) Lost_: “Oh?” (17:52:18) Lost_: “Actually yes. I had my whole life turned upside down, had proven to me that everything I had ever (17:52:27) Lost_: thought true was a lie and that all my achievements thus far was a lie.” (17:52:33) Lost_: “Hmm. Maybe you do know something about what I have gone through. Still I don’t know what to do, what with the nobles breathing down my neck. A civil war was never in my contract and If I support the current power….” (17:52:40) Lost_: It would be a bloodbath, what with how the current climate was. Still Lost_ could use this. Drawing upon his essence, Lost _ mentally whispered a prayer to his patron and then got about convincing the army to stay nuteral. He looked at the man and activated his charms. (17:52:47) Lost_: “Then don’t. If a civil war is not in your contract then don’t get involved. This way you keep your word, your men stay alive and you can just start a new one with the next government. The king isn’t going to win, not with how angry the people are and this is with the remorse of anathema lurking about.” (17:52:57) Lost_: The man let out a bark of laughter. (17:53:03) Lost_: “I have thought of that as well, but how can you be so sure that the king is going to loose?” (17:53:09) Lost_: Well, it seems as if he wasn’t as nearly as drunk as Lost_ had thought. But for this he didn’t need to be. (17:53:16) Lost_: “When Exalts get involved mortals suffer. With so many Dragons running around the king has no choice but to loose. “ (17:53:23) Lost_: “I hate when that happens. But what can you do.” He whispers as he takes back the bottle from Lost_ and continues drinking. (17:53:29) Lost_: Lost_ nods and walks out of the bar. Not a single thing he had said was untrue. (18:06:54) STExalted lämnade rummet (quit: ). (18:07:07) Du är nu känd som Nekraa Category:Exalted: Bright River Chronicles